


Lovers in Skyhold

by anotherroguetrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One True Pairing, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherroguetrevelyan/pseuds/anotherroguetrevelyan
Summary: Rogue Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan has captured the heart of our favorite commander. In these vignette chapters, enjoy scenes of their blooming relationship throughout the years.(I may still add to this, but I’ve decided to adapt these scenes into a full story fic, “Hearts Like Lions,” which is now the priority. If you enjoyed these scenes, please check out the other story for more Cullen and Evelyn!)
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Scouting the Hinterlands

As Cullen left the makeshift war room of the Haven Chantry, he was pleased to see that Mother Giselle had arrived. It seemed the Herald had been successful in finding her. Though she had not yet returned from the Hinterlands, evidence of her work was already making its way back to Haven.

“Mother Giselle, welcome to the Inquisition,” he greeted warmly. “How were your travels? I hope all went smoothly.”

“The trip went well, thank you. And thank you for your hospitality, Commander. It is good to see the work the Inquisition is doing. The Herald was a great help to the refugees in the Hinterlands.”

“Her reports have been thorough, but if there is anything more you can think of that we may be able to do to help, please let us know.”

“That is most kind. The Herald has raised the hopes of the people, which is the greatest gift she could have given. She has found a healer and acquired blankets, and has even been hunting and clearing bandits from the hunting grounds. I do wonder, though, would it be possible to send more provisions to the area? The Herald means well, but I worry for her.”

“We have been sending provisions regularly to the Herald and her team. Has she not received them?” Cullen was baffled by this. He would have to look into those who were supposed to be delivering them immediately. Surely some recruit had failed in his task, and Cullen would have to find a suitable punishment.

“It is not at the fault of the Inquisition, Commander. Your men have done a fine job,” Mother Giselle replied, as though reading his mind. “Unfortunately, even with the Herald’s efforts, there are too many refugees and too few supplies. I have witnessed her sneaking her meals to the children on numerous occasions. I have told her that to care for others she must care for herself, but she insists she is fine. I fear for her. She needs her strength.”

Cullen stared at Mother Giselle, speechless. In the short time he had known her, Evelyn kept finding ways to surprise him, be it with her kindness or her wit. He almost felt he should chastise himself for not expecting this from her. Mother Giselle smiled at him, and Cullen realized he was staring quite rudely.

“I apologize, I don’t mean to stare. You’ve just surprised me. I’ll arrange for more supplies to be sent to the refugees. Hopefully that will encourage the Herald to take her own.”

“I think that would be both wise and kind, Commander. I’ll leave you to your work.”

Mother Giselle left him then, and Cullen made quick work of having a cart stocked with supplies for the Hinterlands. He had personally inspected the Herald’s chest under the guise of making sure everything was in order. Foolish as it was, the real reason was that he wished to slip a note inside it. He set the letter on top where it couldn’t be missed before confirming everything was as it should be. He watched the cart and men pass through the gates, on its way to Evelyn.

***

“Excuse me, Herald, the supplies have arrived from Haven. Commander Cullen insisted you receive your chest at once.”

“Thank you. You can set it down just there, I’ll look at it in a moment. Please bring the Commander these reports when you return.”

As the soldier left, Evelyn turned to inspect the chest Cullen had sent her. The arrival of the supply chests was nothing unusual, but the insistance of its immediate delivery was. She opened it to find the usual contents and provisions, if not a bit more full than normal. What was unusual, however, was the letter that sat on top. Her name was written on it, which was unexpected, as most things that arrived for her were addressed to “The Herald of Andraste.” She turned it over, revealing Cullen’s wax seal. Curious, she quickly opened it.

_Evelyn,_

_Congratulations on your successes in the Hinterlands. I know there is still much to be done, but your efforts have helped the people immensely. Mother Giselle has arrived safely and has shared nothing but kind words about your work helping the refugees._

_She did, however, share that you had been giving away your provisions. Your kindness in unmatched, and it inspires those around you. I admire it, but you cannot maintain your strength if you don’t take care of yourself. A moment of weakness can be dire, considering the danger you put yourself in for the cause. Please do not give the contents of this chest to anyone else, no matter the situation. They are yours and yours alone._

_I have sent a large cart of supplies and provisions directly to the refugees. They are well taken care of, so you need not feel any guilt that they will go without. I look forward to your reports and your return to Haven. The training grounds have been rather dull without you. Cassandra has done good work helping to train the recruits, but her questions are certainly not as fun to entertain as yours._

_Cullen_

Evelyn sighed. She had been caught, and certainly wouldn’t be getting away with it again. However, the refugees had received more aid, and for that she was thankful. Although it was foolish, she smiled at the thought of Cullen caring enough to tuck the letter in her chest and demand its immediate delivery. She couldn’t help but laugh, recalling their conversations on the training grounds.

She tucked the letter away with the few other personal items she kept in the field, and set about unpacking the chest, preparing for dinner. She and her team would be eating well tonight.


	2. After Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen reflects after the events of Haven

Cullen sat in the camp, staring into the flames of the small fire before him. It had been silent for hours, with the exception of groans of pain coming from the wounded in Mother Giselle’s makeshift infirmary, and the chattering of teeth from the harsh mountain cold. It had been a miracle, he had been assured, that as many as they did made it out of Haven alive. Cullen knew otherwise. It wasn’t a miracle. It was her.

The Herald… _Evelyn_ … had fearlessly faced hoards of Red Templars to save the people of Haven. She had jumped into burning buildings to free those trapped within, and run into the heart of the battle to man the trebuchets and stop an advancing army. The fact that any of them had survived was not a miracle, it was from the sacrifices she had made. The guilt Cullen felt was overwhelming. He had accepted death. Defeat was inevitable. But then, a last idea had come to her upon the discovery that there was an escape route below the Chantry.

“Cullen, can you get them out?”

Yes. He could. But she would die. She knew there would be no survival, he saw it in her eyes. The glance lingered, a selfish waste of time in a dire situation, but necessary all the same. He watched her turn to go, and knew it would be the last time he would see her. He knew that when he sent up the flare to signal their successful escape, that he would be condemning her as she buried herself in the avalanche. She chose to die to save them all.

Cullen had led the survivors through the mountains, finding a place far enough away to make camp. They were able to bring few supplies with them, but this would have to do for the night. The wounded were cared for first, and then the villagers and the soldiers. His training served him well, and he did so methodically, mechanically, while his mind wandered.

Lingering glances across the training yard and sunlight on her hair. The way she had talked to him, withholding all judgements, genuine and kind. How she had not stopped him when he rambled, instead encouraging him to discuss his plans, his excitement for the cause. The blush that had crept up his neck, threatening to give him away, at her flirtations. A last glance in a doomed Chantry, knowing he would never know what it was that was forming between them.

Maker, she deserved better.

Morale was low. With the death of the Herald, it was difficult to find something positive in the situation. They had lost their people, base, and some their homes.

Cullen rose to his feet, feeling the need to move. Perhaps walking around a bit would distract him. Leliana, Cassandra, and Dorian were sitting together outside a tent near the edge of their encampment. He approached them, hoping somehow the company would help.

As he neared the tent, he thought his eyes had betrayed him. A figure in the snow, hunched over, trudging toward them, a faint green glow in the distance. But he was sure. It could be no one else. His heart leapt.

“It’s her!” he cried. “It’s the Herald!”

He ran to her. She was shivering violently, lips blue with the cold.

“C…Cullen?” 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”

Evelyn managed a weak smile before exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed into his arms.

Cullen hadn’t realized the relief that had flooded him until it dissolved into panic. She was frozen, and seemed to be halfway to the Maker’s side. The others had followed behind him, and they made quick work of making a place for her with a roaring fire. As they prepared, Cullen kept her tucked against him within his mantle, hoping the fur and his body heat would suffice in the meantime.

As he laid her down beside the fire, he wrapped her within the mantle, as well as all of the blankets he could spare, and sat beside her. When the shivering stopped, and the color returned to her lips, he finally allowed himself to relax. Varric had joined him after a while, originally intending to take over his post watching over Evelyn. When Cullen refused to leave, he resigned himself to telling tales in an attempt to ease his mind.

“I don’t know how she made it here,” Varric mused, once Evelyn’s condition had stabilized. “If the avalanche didn’t kill her, the walk through the mountains should have. It’s a miracle.”

“Yes,” Cullen replied. “She _is_ a miracle.”


	3. Trouble from the Western Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen believes Evelyn takes too many risks.

Cullen and Evelyn stood stiffly at either end of his office. After the chaos of preparing for and recovering from Adamant, Cullen had just finally dug into all of the reports from her time in the Western Approach. Evelyn leaned against the wall, arms crossed, knowing full well just how much trouble she was in.

“You baited a high dragon.”

It wasn’t a question, so Evelyn chose not to reply. She knew Cullen wasn’t done, anyway. The couple rarely argued, but where her safety was concerned, she knew she could expect a scolding.

“And if that wasn’t enough, I have pages upon pages of reports on all the other trouble you got into out in the Approach.” Cullen picked up the stack of paperwork to emphasize his point. It was large enough to be one of Varric’s books.

“I did what I thought was best for our people.”

“Evelyn, love, your safety is best for our people. You’re the only one who can stop Corypheus.”

“Really, Cullen, I had it all under control.”

Cullen looked her over. Maker, she was beautiful. Her fair complexion had burned in the beating desert sun, but had since faded into an uneven tan. Her brown hair had lightened a bit from the exposure as well. Even now, with her awkward armor tan, fixing him with an infuriatingly stubborn Trevelyan gaze, he was unsure of how he managed to be this lucky.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t angry, though.

“The dragon is just the finale of a series of dangerous events,” he continued. “First, you seized Griffon Wing Keep, an act I would normally send our forces for, and you burst in there with just Sera, Dorian, and the Iron Bull.”

“To be fair, the Bull counts as at least three people all on his own.”

“ _Evelyn_.”

“And Knight-Captain Rylen has assured me that it’s a very useful holding!” She thought she might get him with that, but he was determined to make his point.

“You then raided an ancient Tevinter ruin, crawling with Venatori and enchanted with time magic that even Dorian says is too dangerous for use. You managed to break the enchantment, setting loose a bunch of demons and a fade rift, which you then had to fight through. Sera left me a lovely hand-drawn picture of that event, by the way. She claims she told you not to ‘poke’ the magic.”

Cullen strode over to Evelyn, handing her the drawing in question. The figures were comical. Evelyn was depicted quite literally poking at an object labeled “freaky magic shite” with her glowing hand. Dorian was grooming his mustache while throwing fire at a demon, and the Iron Bull was portrayed three times larger than all of them, knocking down Venatori, with a smudge across his chest. Upon closer inspection, Evelyn could make out “Venatori blood on bare man tits,” in Sera’s messy scrawl, followed by “he never wears a bloody shirt, does he?”

“Sera always makes our adventures look so much more interesting,” Evelyn said, stifling a laugh. She sensed the briefest hint of a smile from her commander, but he was back to business all too quickly.

“But why hunt down this ruin? Because you met a random man, alone in the desert, who asked for your help baiting a dragon, and you agreed. So after you found this information for him, you concocted a bait from other dangerous creatures you had to hunt down, and used it to lure a dragon to you. Of course it worked, and the beast attacked you because _why wouldn’t it_ , so the four of you fought it, and now Josephine is parading its head around Orlais. And those are just the finer points.”

“That dragon was a hazard to our men and our holdings in the Approach. I’ve made it safer for them. And if Corypheus is using a dragon, then I will keep fighting them and learning about them so that I can be better prepared. I’m being careful.”

“No, love, you aren’t,” Cullen pleaded. He had softened now. He took both of her hands in his and guided her back toward his desk. He sat her upon it and stood in front of her, resting a hand against her cheek.

“I can’t lose you,” he said, finally. “I love you. You’re wonderful, and selfless, and more than I ever could’ve hoped for. Not to mention the most infuriatingly stubborn person I have ever met in my life, which is why I know that if you see a chance to help someone, you will run into danger over and over again. If it comes to it, I will burn this world down to save you. But please, be careful. If anything happens to you…”

Cullen’s voice hitched, and he pulled her into his chest, resting his chin atop her head. They stayed that way for a moment, feeling the comfort of being safely tucked in each other’s arms. When Cullen pulled back again to look into Evelyn’s eyes, the intensity held her gaze.

“I thought I lost you at Adamant. I can’t go through that again. I can’t _lose_ you again. _Please_.”

Evelyn pulled him into her again, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair as she spoke.

“I can’t stay completely out of touble. They need me out there. I can bring reinforcements for our more dangerous missions, though.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“I love you, Cullen. I don’t mean to worry you.”

“You can let me worry about you a little. Just not too much.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Cullen pulled her close to him, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. They stayed that way for a while, stealing a moment away from their work to enjoy the soft murmers and warm cuddles before duty sent her off again.


	4. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is caught leaving Cullen's tower in the middle of the night.

Evelyn crept from Cullen’s tower and made her way down the steps, carefully avoiding the patrols. It was well past midnight, and though most of her inner circle knew of their budding relationship, Evelyn hardly needed the gossip that came from being seen leaving a man’s quarters in the middle of the night. The only thing worse would be being seen leaving in the morning, which she had already risked on their first such night together. And so, she untangled her naked body from Cullen’s arms and sheets, regretting the decision instantly as the warmth his embrace had brought abandoned her. She dressed quickly and bestowed Cullen a parting kiss, which threatened to pull her back into bed with temptation stronger than any desire demon could conjure. Some day, she hoped, they would remain together every night. Some day, duty wouldn’t consume every aspect of her being. Some day, she dreamed. But not today.

As it was, if Lady Trevelyan knew her daughter was sneaking out from a man’s bed in the middle of the night, she’d likely faint. The only thing more dangerous than the rumors circling Skyhold, were the rumors reaching Ostwick.

Evelyn had chosen the long route back to her own quarters. Though less direct, this way avoided the rotunda, where Solas sometimes worked in the early hours and Leliana’s spies gathered overhead. If she passed anyone in the courtyard, she hoped they couldn’t prove from where she had come.

She was lucky as she passed the merchant stands and the stable, and the area that had served as a makeshift infirmary upon their arrival from Haven. Evelyn shivered at the memory, moreso from the thoughts of the magister and his dragon than from the trek through the bitter cold.

She rounded the corner of the first set of steps. Just up the stairs and through the main hall, and she would clear.

Evelyn froze in her tracks when she saw a figure sneaking from the battlements. She unsheathed a dagger and crouched close to the stone, watching as the shadow made its way down the far steps. They appeared to be coming from the direction of the room above the tavern, where the Iron Bull slept. As they came closer, Evelyn sheathed her dagger, smiling at the Tevinter mage in recognition. She may have been caught, but so was he.

Dorian froze when he saw her, but even in the dark Evelyn could see a smile tug at his lips and the mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he said smugly.

“I saw nothing.”

“Nor did I. Care for a drink?”

“Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“Always.”

“Lead the way.”

Dorian offered a cordial arm, and the pair walked the short distance to the Herald’s Rest. It was late enough that even the tavern was empty, save for a rare few patrons who were deep in drink and looked worse for ware. Evelyn and her friend took their mugs and settled themselves at a table on the second floor, far from prying ears - not that the tavern’s present guests were likely to remember this evening anyway.

“Tsk tsk. The Inquisitor sneaking from her Commander’s bed in the middle of the night. I have to say, the walk of shame looks good on you. You should do it more often.”

“You’re positively scandalous, Dorian.” Evelyn sipped ar her ale as innocently as possible, trying to avoid the inevitable question before it sprung from the mage’s lips. It didn’t work.

“So, how was he?”

“Sweet holy Andraste, must we talk about this?”

“You’re bedding Cullen. Stuffy, dignified, uptight, Commander Cullen. What I wouldn’t give to see him loosen up a bit! I bet you gave him a thorough loosening, you naughty minx.” He poked at her playfully as she scowled at him.

“We are not having this conversation.” Dorian pouted as Evelyn gulped at her ale.

“Keep drinking like that and all your secrets will be mine. Remember that time in the Hinterlands?”

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t. And you know that.”

“Ah, this is true. I forgot you were a bloody lightweight.”

“And that’s why I don’t drink very often. I need a clear head.”

“And you don’t want a clear head now?” Dorian teased.

“Not for this topic, no,” Evelyn laughed. It was almost tempting. Though she was a private person, likely a result of years in nobility and the Chantry, it was nice to have a friend to talk about normal things with. Discussing a lover over drinks with a friend was so incredibly ordinary, it seemed a fantasy to her. She had no desire to tell Dorian every detail of her and Cullen’s personal affairs, but she clung to any hint of normalcy she could grasp, knowing that the world only allowed her rare moments at a time. She grinned at her friend, a wicked glint in her eye.

“Are you going to tell me about the Bull?” Dorian dropped his jaw in feigned shock.

“My, you’ve gotten bold! I’m so proud of you.”

“I learn from the best.”

“And _that_ is a fact.”

“So?”

“So, if I tell you about the Bull, will you tell me about Cullen?”

“Just tell me a little. I don’t need all your dirty secrets. I prefer to leave something to the imagination.”

“I _have_ taught you well! I suppose that’s a fair deal, but the Bull and I...I don’t know what it is, exactly. It started as just one night, a bit of fun. But then there was another night. And another. I’m not even sure why I went the first time, but I did, and now... I’m not really sure what to make of it. I’m enjoying it for now. It’s not something I was able to pursue in Tevinter. And Bull is not only a man, but a Qunari. My father will probably die of shock if he finds out. In truth, I... have come to care for him, and for... whatever this is. I suppose I’ll have to see where it leads.”

“I’m happy for you, Dorian. You deserve every happiness.” Evelyn placed a comforting hand on his arm, and her friend smiled back at her.

“Thank you. It’s certainly different, but good. But enough about me, tell me why you’re sneaking out of Cullen’s tower in the middle of the night.”

Evelyn impressed herself with the neutral expression she managed to keep, as she mentally recalled the feeling of Cullen’s hands on her body and his lips on her neck.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked demurely.

“Don’t play coy with me, Evelyn. Is he a good lover? The man is wound up so tight, you’re probably just what he needs.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean. You’re beautiful, witty, dangerous. The grace with which you wield those blades is borderline seductive. You’re bit of a tease when you wish to be...” he held up a hand to silence her as she started to protest. “...and I daresay something about all of that, combined with being the Herald of Andraste, is a bit kinky. Half of Thedas wishes to conquer you in one way or another. A kind, attractive, woman that can keep up with him on the battlefield? The man must be beside himself.”

“Andraste managed to catch the Maker’s eye. I have an impressive namesake to honor.”

“I think you do her justice.”

“Thank you. I try my best.”

“Your best is incredible.” Dorian opened his arm and allowed her to slide in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You’re my dearest friend, you know that right?”

“And you’re mine. But don’t get all sappy on me, you’ve only had one drink.”

“I’m a lightweight, remember?”

“After that night in the Hinterlands, I’ll never forget.” Evelyn swatted him playfully. “I just want to know, does he treat you well? And I don’t just mean in bed.”

“If it will sate your curiousity, Cullen is a very generous lover. And he treats me very well. When I’m with him, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Good. You deserve the best.”

“So do you.”

They sat that way for a while, enjoying the quiet company, while Evelyn pondered the two different, but deep kinds of love she carried - one for her lover, and one for her dear friend.


	5. Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is displeased with his formalwear.

Evelyn sat in front of the vanity in her temporary quarters in the Winter Palace, while Leliana twisted her hair up into an elegant bun, leaving a few strands loose to frame her face. Vivienne had joined them, insisting on helping get the Inquisitor up to Halamshiral standards.

It wasn’t the first such ball Evelyn had attended. She was aquianted with the Great Game, and knew how important appearances were on a night such as this. Though as the youngest daughter of a noble family, this was certainly the first ball she had attended with this level of importance. She would have to be more careful, more bold, more graceful, more symbol than person, if she were to survive the evening.

She sat still in a silk robe, allowing her friends make her into someone worthy of Andraste’s favor. Her outfit for the night hung in the wardrobe, an ensemble likely to be rivaled only by the Empress herself.

With a few quick knocks upon the door in warning, Cassandra entered in her red formal attire, clearly in a rush.

“Is the Inquisitor decent?” she asked.

“I’m in my robe, but yes, I’m covered.”

“Josephine has asked if she could borrow you for a moment. She seems to be having some trouble with the Commander.”

“Is there a problem?” Evelyn sprung to her feet, concerned. Had the trouble started already?

“It is nothing serious. It seems Cullen is displeased with his attire. They’ve been bickering for a while. She thought perhaps you could talk some sense into him.”

Evelyn sighed. Cullen wasn’t the type for formal events. He much preferred armor and open air.

“Go! Help your man,” Leliana said, giving her a playful push toward the door. Evelyn shook her head.

“I’ll try, but know that this might be the biggest challenge of the evening.”

The Inquisition had been placed in their own wing of the palace, which allowed them relative privacy. Evelyn wasn’t foolish enough to think there weren’t spies around. The walls have ears in Orlais, but at the moment everyone was too busy preparing for the ball to care about who was doing the Inquisitor’s hair.

As she reached Cullen’s room, Josephine stormed out, looking as frustrated as Evelyn had ever seen her.

“I give up. I’m tempted to just lock him in there for the evening. Must he be so _difficult_?”

As the diplomat, tonight was largely Josephine’s expertise, and she was clearly on edge trying to make sure everything went perfectly. Evelyn was sure Cullen wasn’t helping.

“Josie,” She said, placing her hands on either of her friend's shoulders, “thank you for your hard work in getting us here. Everything is going smoothly thus far. I’ll handle Cullen. Please, go get yourself ready.”

Josephine visibly relaxed a bit, though not very much, but Evelyn would take what she could get tonight.

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I’ll be by your room in a bit to take care of some final details.”

She turned down the hall to her own room. Evelyn sighed as she knocked and turned the handle, bracing herself for Cullen’s protests.

“Cullen, it’s just me. I heard there was...”

Evelyn froze, staring at the man in front of her. It was Cullen, but not _her_ Cullen, who walked around in a full suit of armor daily and refused to let her fix the hole in his roof. This Cullen was polished. His red jacket hugged his body, accentuating his muscular frame and broad shoulders. The gold embroidery and blue sash only added to the effect, and, just for him, a ceremonial sword was sheathed at his waist.

“...damn.”

He stopped tugging at his collar and turned to her, where she stood, frozen in the doorway.

“Evelyn? Is something wrong?”

“I...you look...why does that look better on you than it does on everyone else?” Cullen dismissed the compliment.

“I appreciate it, but that can’t be. The damn thing is too tight. It needs to be let out a little.”

“No!”

“No?”

Evelyn closed the door behind her and approached him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, letting one hand trail over his shoulder and chest. She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. She had caught him by surprise, but he smiled into her, then wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling to him. After a moment she pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes.

“I think it’s _perfect._ You look very handsome. You’ve got me tempted to hide in here all night.” Cullen smiled at her mischeviously.

“That’s not a bad idea. I might be able to survive wearing it for an evening for you.” He leaned down and kissed her again, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Leliana’s voice.

“Inquisitor, are you in there? We need to get you dressed, we’ll be leaving soon.”

“I’ll be there in a just a moment,” Evelyn called. She turned to Cullen. “Can you behave and wear it for one night?” she teased. He pulled her to him again, making her laugh.

“I think you’ve ruined any chances of behaving, but I’ll wear it,” he said between kisses.

“Find me when the night is over?” Evelyn asked.

“Always.”

After one more indulgent kiss she left, glancing back at him as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment as she regained her composure, then returned to her room. She would treasure the stolen moments when she could. Now, it was time to impress the court.


	6. Insubordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn assists with a troublesome recruit.

Though it was still early morning, Skyhold was wide awake. People bustled about the grounds, and Cullen was already well into his training with the recruits. Thankfully, a sparring ring had recently been completed at Evelyn’s request. These fools would need it.

“Maker, you have a shield, use it!” he barked at a recruit. Evelyn, who had stopped to observe their progress, stood beside him. She wore simple leather armor and carried her daggers at her hips, as she had just finished her own morning training.

“Hopefully the ring will encourage them to practice on their own,” she commented.

“Recruits are always a challenge. They’re too eager. Highstrung. Think they’re ready for a real fight when they’re not. Not to worry, I’ll get them in line.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Watch your form! You’d be dead in a real fight!” Cullen chastised as a recruit stumbled from a blow.

“Easy for you to say,” the recruit muttered.

“What was that, recruit?” Cullen demanded.

“I said, _that’s easy for you to say_. You sit in your office and bark orders all day. Perhaps Her Worship would prefer a man with enough backbone to join her in the field? I could show her around a bedroll, too, while we’re at it.”

All sparring stopped as the others turned to observe the scene. Cullen made two strides toward the shameless recruit before Evelyn stopped him, halting his advance with a hand on his shoulder.

“Ev...Inquisitor, such insubordination requires immediate punishment.” He was red with anger, and Evelyn did not envy what was coming to the young soldier.

“And he'll get it.” Evelyn picked up her bracers from where she had discarded them on the ground and began strapping them on her wrists. “Get in the ring, recruit.”

“Your Worship?”

“You heard me. Get in the ring.”

More observers gathered around the training yard as Evelyn and the recruit entered the sparring ring. The recruit, to his credit, looked nervous, though he was clearly trying to hide it. Evelyn unsheathed her twin daggers and twirled them threateningly at either side. Cassandra and Varric approached Cullen, confused by the commotion.

“What’s going on?” Varric asked.

“The recruit has a smart mouth - insulted me and referred to Evelyn like a common whore. She told him to get in the ring.” Varric let out a low whistle.

“Well shit.” Evelyn and the recruit circled one another. It was clear the recruit was afraid to strike first. Cullen smirked at the sight.

“Why are you smiling?” Cassandra asked.

“Because she’ll kick his ass.”

Evelyn feigned a strike, causing the recruit to swing back at her, beginning the match. Cullen had been training him in the technique of the Templars, but had been right when he said the recruits were not yet ready for battle.

He swung hard toward her, using too much force. Evelyn dodged the blow and kicked him into the direction of the swing, causing him to stumble into the side of the ring.

“Get up.”

He charged toward her angrily, but she danced around him with light footwork. She lunged toward him, and he just barely managed to block with his shield. Evelyn adjusted masterfully, rolling across the shield and regaining her footing on the other side. She turned quickly, parrying a strike from above by crossing her daggers, redirecting the force of the downward swing toward the side.

They continued this way for a short while. It seemed Evelyn was in no rush, intent on making her point by besting him as many ways as possible in a game of cat and mouse. When she grew tired of playing, she waited for him to strike. When it came, she kicked his legs out from beneath him and knocked the sword from his grip as he fell. Once down, Evelyn placed her foot on his chest triumphantly and pointed her dagger at his throat. The training yard errupted into thunderous cheers.

“I can assure you, recruit, the Commander performs much better than that. I'd watch my tongue, if I were you.”

“Aw, look Seeker, Curly’s in love!”

Cullen smacked the dwarf playfully, but couldn’t help the grin that had spread across his face, only growing as Evelyn approached, sheathing her daggers. The pride he felt for her swelled, with some far less innocent thoughts mixed in. He couldn't deny the confidence with which she had masterfully dominated the match was something he found incredibly attractive. Maker! He’d take her to bed now if he could.

“A fine show, Your Inquisitorialness.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Varric,” Evelyn said, smiling smugly. Even Cassandra chuckled as she turned to go.

“Commander, he’s all yours. I’m certain you’ll find a suitable punishment,” Evelyn said.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“I look forward to hearing about it. Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m late for a meeting with Josephine.”

She brushed her hand against him as he passed, and Cullen watched her hips as she turned and climbed the steps of Skyhold. She paused at the top, winking at him before disappearing inside. He stared after her for a moment, wondering at the possibility of sneaking her away for an hour or two.

“Better rest up, Curly. You won't be getting much sleep tonight.” Cullen tried to smack him again, but Varric was already gone. 

"And what are you all staring at?" he called to the recruits. "Get back to work!"


	7. An Attack in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn faces an attempted assassination.

Evelyn awoke just in time.

She caught her assailant's wrist just before the dagger could pierce her throat. She kicked him off before he could recover from the surprise and grabbed her own daggers, which she always kept near as she slept - a habit for which she was currently thankful.

Evelyn sprung from her bed and dodged as the man came at her again. She sliced at his side, piercing through his lightweight armor. Blood trickled from the wound. She had struck him, but not well enough to stop another attack, which she met with the clashing steel of her blades. He swung at her again and Evelyn felt the sting as his blade grazed her cheek. She lunged forward, catching him in the arm. He fumbled, and Evelyn saw her chance. She pushed him backward with all the strength she could muster. His head crashed against the post of her bed and he fell, unconscious, to the floor. 

Evelyn knelt beside the attempted-assassin and ensured he would not be waking any time soon. As she prodded at him, he showed no signs of stirring. She ran to the balcony, wearing nothing but her small clothes and one of Cullen’s now blood spattered undershirts. Upon their arrival at Skyhold, her advisors had insisted upon placing a war horn in her quarters, set at a higher pitch than the ones used in the rest of the fortress, for such emergencies. She had thought it unnecessary at the time. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been wrong.

The horn sounded with a blast that would no doubt wake the whole fortress. Someone would arrive to help her momentarily, but for the moment she turned back to her assailant and held her daggers at the ready, should he wake and try anything.

Leliana arrived first. She burst into Evelyn’s quarters, still dressed. Evelyn assumed she had never gone to bed.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Leliana glanced from the Inquisitor to the unconscious man.

“I... I’m fine. Just a bit shaken. I awoke before he could kill me. He must have come through the window.”

Leliana rushed into the store room and came back with some rope, which she used to bind the would-be assassin. Evelyn kept her daggers on him as her spymaster searched him.

Cullen burst into the room with Josephine in tow. The Commander was disheveled. He wore an undershirt, not unlike the one Evelyn wore now, a simple pair of trousers, and his boots. He held his sword and shield, but in the rush to reach her had not bothered with his armor.

“Evelyn! Evelyn, love, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

At the sound of his voice Evelyn dropped her daggers and ran to him. Cullen had just enough time to drop his weapon and shield as she threw herself into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt and shook with fear, an action so unusual for her that it scared him perhaps more than the assailant who was now bound on the floor.

“She is mostly unharmed. A small cut on her cheek, and no other wounds. She said he must have come through the window.” Leliana stepped out on the balcony, examining the windows and walls. “What I don’t understand is how he could have scaled the walls.”

“Who sent him?” Josephine asked. She was in her nightclothes as well, with a robe wrapped around her shift. She circled the room, lighting candles for light as she went.

“I wasn't able to determine that.”

“I don’t care where he’s from, I’ll kill him myself,” Cullen growled. He stroked Evelyn’s hair as she cried.

“We can’t kill him. Not yet, anyway. I need to question him. He may have information,” Leliana reasoned.

“Fine. But I’m killing him when we’re done with him.”

“Surely we should move the prisoner somewhere else, to start?” Josephine said. She pulled one of Evelyn’s robes from a drawer. Evelyn separated herself from Cullen’s now wet shirt and slipped it on, allowing her some modesty.

“I have soldiers just outside. They can take him to the prisons. Shall I let them in?” Cullen asked softly. Evelyn nodded. Her nose and eyes were red, and tears streaked her cheeks. He knew she hated for anyone to see her like this, but the most pressing matter was removing the man from her quarters.

The soldiers made quick work of collecting the man. The rest of Evelyn’s inner circle waited just outside as well, and Cullen instructed Cassandra, Blackwall, and Bull to walk with the soldiers and the prisoner. The rest were to search the fortress. He would be taking no chances.

Cullen and Leliana searched the room while Josephine sat with Evelyn on her sofa, a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. Infuriatingly, there were no signs of a break in, and no explanation as to how the man could have entered. Scaling the walls was impossible, and the gates had not been opened. Cullen would have heard them had anyone been let in. Which means...

“He must have already been here. We were infiltrated,” Leliana deduced.

“I’m questioning every soldier myself until I find out who did this,” Cullen raged.

“We can’t do that, Cullen,” Josephine said simply.

“And why not?”

“Josie’s right. If we start questioning everyone, it will look like we’ve lost control. And our loyal soldiers will feel slighted if it seems we don’t trust them. Besides, the chance of us picking the right person to question first is near impossible, and the second we start questioning people, the guilty will flee. We have to be descreet. It would be best to start with the prisoner.”

Cullen knew they were right. He didn’t like it though, so in lieu of an answer he glared out the window toward the balcony.

“Evelyn, was this closet door open when you went to bed?” Leliana stood in front of the door next to Evelyn’s dresser. Evelyn rushed to her side. The spymaster was right, the door was ajar.

“No, it wasn’t! I never leave that door open.”

“He’s been in here the whole time. He was likely there when you went to bed,” Leliana said. Evelyn shuddered at the thought.

“I can’t be in here any longer. Not tonight, anyway. The blood is still on the floor. I just can’t.”

“Do you want to come with me?” Cullen asked, stroking her unwounded cheek with his thumb. She nodded in agreement.

“Cassandra and I will begin interrogating the prisoner when he wakes. We’ll find who sent him, mark my words,” Leliana said.

“I have some questions for him myself,” Cullen said. “I’ll join you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see if my contacts know anything. Perhaps there are loose ends I can find,” Josephine added.

“I’ll take her from here. You two should get some rest, it’s going to be a very busy day tomorrow.”

Evelyn murmured her thanks to the ambassador and the spymaster, who each hugged her tightly before leaving. Cullen turned to her and examined the shallow wound.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Only a little. I’ve had worse.”

“We’ll clean it up in my tower. Do you need anything before we leave?”

“I’d like to change before we go. I don’t want to be covered in blood anymore.”

“Of course.”

Evelyn grabbed a small basin and some clean clothes. Though they would just be going to bed, she had woken all of Skyhold, and it wouldn’t due for everyone to see her in her nightclothes. Cullen turned away as she undressed to allow her some privacy. She scrubbed herself quickly but deeply with the damp cloth and soapy water before dressing.

As they left her quarters, Evelyn was certain every guard in Skyhold was awake and on duty as they passed through the main hall and into the courtyard. They stopped for a moment in the Herald’s Rest, where Cullen acquired a small bottle of whiskey before they ascended the battlements for his tower.

Evelyn sat on Cullen’s bed while he procured another basin and two clean cloths. He lit some candles for light as well before joining her.

“I have to clean that wound. It’ll sting a bit, but we can’t let it get infected.”

“I’ve done this a few times, Cullen. I’ll be alright.”

“How are you, really?” He took a damp cloth and gently wiped her cheek. She flinched at the touch, but stilled herself.

“I... was terrified. I woke and saw his knife coming toward me. I just barely caught him before he succeeded. A moment later and...” tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. Cullen pulled her to him and murmured reassurances as he stroked her back.

“It’s alright now. I’m here. You’re safe. I won’t let that happen again, I promise you.”

Evelyn heard his voice crack as he spoke. Her pulled back and kissed her softly, once on the lips and again on her nose and forehead. He then picked up a second cloth and poured some of the whiskey onto it.

“I’m sorry, love, this may hurt.”

“It’s alright. Just do it quickly.”

Cullen carefully dabbed the cloth around the wound, and she hissed sharply. He could think of no worse feeling than knowing her was hurting her, except for perhaps the guilt of knowing he had failed at keeping her safe.

“It isn’t your fault,” she said, as if reading his mind.

“It’s my job to keep Skyhold safe. To keep _you_ safe _._ I failed.”

“The only ones at fault are the assassin and his conspirators.”

Cullen dropped the cloth into the basin and set it down on the floor.

“I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to you,” he said. “It’s bad enough that I can’t protect you when you’re out in the field. You should be safe at Skyhold.”

They sat quietly for a moment. Cullen supplied her with another clean undershirt, which Evelyn accepted gratefully. She changed quickly, and wished for nothing more than to crawl into bed.

“I feel safe with you,” she said, when they were finally tucked into Cullen’s bed together. They lay facing one another as Cullen absentmindedly stroked her back.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he said.

“Will you... move in with me?”

“What?” Cullen asked, shocked.

“I don’t want to be alone. Not after tonight. I’d feel safer if you were with me. Your office can stay here, of course, but you could sleep in my quarters, and keep your belongings there, if you wish. You don’t have to, of course, I just thought...”

“I’d love to.”

“You would?”

“I would. Evelyn, I will. Of course I will.”

She smiled for the first time that night, and Cullen felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Very much,” he kissed her softly again. “Why don’t you try to sleep, love?”

“Alright. Goodnight, Cullen.”

“Goodnight, Evelyn.”

Cullen didn’t know how, considering the events of the evening, but she fell asleep quickly in his arms. He studied her, relieved to see she looked at peace.

“I promise you, I won’t let this happen again. I won’t let anyone harm you,” he whispered. Tonight, he would hold her tightly and keep the nightmares at bay. Tomorrow, he become the nightmare of the man in the Skyhold prisons. The assassin would wish that Evelyn had killed him.


	8. A Letter from Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cullen receives a letter from Dorian, Evelyn grows suspicious.

Cullen sat at Evelyn’s desk, sifting through reports. It had been two years since they had stopped Corypheus, but there was still work to be done. Though the Inquisitor’s quarters were technically hers, they had both come to think of it as their shared room, and Cullen slept there every night.

“The messenger just brought me our letters,” Evelyn said as she entered. “There are a few for you.”

“Anything exciting?” Cullen asked.

“More of the same. Actually…this one has the Pavus seal on it! I haven’t heard from Dorian in ages! Seems he’s written you and not me. That’s odd. What did he say?”

Cullen snatched the letter from her hands far too quickly. Dorian and Evelyn had been inseparable when he was at Skyhold, but since his return to Tevinter, Evelyn had missed her friend deeply. Now she stood in front of Cullen, hands perched on her hips, an eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

“You’re hiding something.”

“I’m just…eager to hear from a friend, that’s all.”

“I’m afraid he’s quite happy with the Bull, so you won’t be able to leave me for him,” Evelyn teased.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You’re lucky. I have to go meet Josie to discuss the plans for the Exalted Council, so I can’t interrogate you right now. I’ll find out what you’re plotting, though,” she said with a smirk before leaving again.

“You certainly will,” Cullen mumbled, tearing open the seal as soon as she was gone.

_Cullen,_

_I appreciate you asking me for advice on my dearest friend, but I’m afraid I have to tell you that you already know the answer._

_Though she is of noble blood, Evelyn prefers to keep things simple. You already know this. She loves how you dote on her, and the pair of you together are sickeningly adorable. You know how to make her happy._

_I need not remind you what a remarkable woman she is. She is selfless, courageous, witty, sharp, strong-willed (incredibly stubborn, if you ask me), and certainly lives up to the Trevelyan name. Speak from your heart, and try not to trip over your own feet in the process._

_Though I know we mercilessly tease one another, I want you to know I think you’re a good man and a better friend. I can think of no one better to care for our dear Evelyn. Stop stalling and ask her already. She would never turn you down._

_A final reminder, though, that if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you._

_Sending love to you both,_

_Dorian_

Cullen sighed. He knew his friend was right, but that didn’t help shake his nerves. He was afraid to ask in general, but especially now, while Evelyn had so much stress getting ready for the council. It wasn’t good timing.

Dorian, of course, found the root of the problem immediately. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what to do for her. He was stalling out of nerves. Every time he thought about it, he felt his stomach flip. Dorian was confidant, though, and Cullen knew he should be too.

_That’s enough stalling_ Cullen decided. _I just have to wait until the Exalted Council is over_.

_As soon as we return_ , _I’m going to ask her to marry me._


	9. An Inquisition Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's bachelorette party gets somewhat out of hand.  
> (AKA I'm still mad we didn't get one in Trespasser)

“Relax, Josie, everything is wonderful.”

The ladies of the Inquisition were gathered in an extravagant little venue in Val Royeaux. Josie had spared no expense, and Vivienne and Leliana had egged her on in her planning. They had been supplied the finest wine, delicious food, and all the tiny cakes Evelyn could ever wish for. A minstrel supplied entertainment, and the whole affair was altogether luxurious. Evelyn’s specific request for a private affair was the only reason this hadn’t developed into an Aunt Lucille scale party. Being spoiled by finery for an evening, however, she could allow. It was Orlais, after all.

“I’m glad you think so. It’s just such a rush! Are you sure want to marry so soon? It’s wonderful, but Cullen only just proposed two days ago. It’s one thing to put together a bachelorette party, but planning a wedding so quickly, in between planning for the Exalted Council, is just not much time. We could give you the greatest wedding Thedas has ever seen, with more preparation.”

“I’m sure. My life has been far too public for the last three years. It’s a welcome relief to have something for ourselves. Besides, all that really matters is that Cullen and I are getting married. I don’t need a fancy dress or venue, as long as I get to marry him.” When Evelyn glanced over, she saw Cassandra was smiling dreamily at her. “Val Royeaux _is_ lovely, though. We thought we may as well do it while we’re here. We would have eloped yesterday had Josie not stopped us.”

“And rightly so, darling,” said Vivienne, refilling her wine. “You’re the Inquisitor, and a Trevelyan. If you insist on a small, private affair, the least we can do is find you a proper gown and some basic necessities.”

Evelyn knew that whatever Vivienne’s definition of ‘basic necessities’ was, that it was much more extravagant than hers. Evelyn had been ready to elope in her Inquisition uniform, before Josephine had put a stop to it. Though it was still only a few days to plan, Evelyn had to admit she was thankful. Every stolen minute of personal time in the last two years had been rushed. It was nice to plan something for herself, even if it was still only a few days.

“Thank you. All of you. It’s nice to have something for myself for once.”

“You deserve it!” Leliana assured. Though she was Divine now, she had managed to slip away to join them for an evening. Secretly, Evelyn knew she was pleased to be back in regular clothing.

“Here,” Leliana said mischeviously, handing her a colorful box, with a large bow on top. “I got you something.”

“Not shoes?” Evelyn inspected the box. It was much too flat to hold Leliana’s usual gift of choice.

“Not this time,” the Divine smirked.

Evelyn untied the bow and unwrapped the gift. When she removed the lid, she laughed gleefully.

“Leliana!”

“Just don’t tell anyone it’s from me. It’s hardly an appropriate gift for the Divine to give.”

“It’s hardly appropriate for _anyone_ to give! Are you trying to kill our Commander?” Leliana giggled in response.

The box contained a set of white lace lingerie that was sure to be the end of Ser Cullen Rutherford. Leliana had even been so kind as to include the matching stockings. She held it up so the others could see, all laughing as Evelyn blushed. The Inquisitor was not one to get embarrassed so easily, the color rising in her cheeks more from the laughter and the wine than from the implication of the gift.

“I thought you could use it for your wedding night,” Leliana grinned.

“And now I’ve seen everything. Lingerie from the Divine to the Herald of Andraste. Absolute heresy!” Cassandra laughed. From her reading tastes, Evelyn suspected, this was likely tame for her.

“Well, if Ferelden doesn’t ruin us, this will,” Josephine jested, opening another bottle of wine. It seemed she had relaxed a bit.

“Better warn all the desks in Orlais. None of them are safe.”

“Sera!”

“Well it’s true, innit?”

“Have you been scandalizing desks, Evelyn?” Vivienne asked playfully.

“I have scandalized precisely one desk, and since it was in Skyhold I feel I was entitled to it.” The ladies howled with laughter. The alcohol had gotten to them, heightening the hilarity. “Oh shut it, as if you all have been chaste for the last three years.”

“No desks were harmed by me,” Sera said. “Well, not _that_ way, anyway.”

“You’re all terrible.”

“It’s alright, Ev, you know we love you,” Leliana said, wrapping herself around Evelyn in a clumsy hug and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“More wine?” Josie asked.

“Please,” Evelyn answered.

***

Cullen heard her enter their temporary quarters in the early hours of the morning. He turned in the bed, observing his soon to be wife as she stumbled in the door. She tripped on her way to him, and giggled as she barely recovered her balance.

“I see you had fun.”

“You know, my fiancé will not like it when he finds you here,” she teased.

“Then you’d better not let him find me,” he chuckled.

Evelyn was thoroughly drunk, perhaps more so than he had ever seen her. Though he was sure she wouldn’t be in such a good mood in a few hours, he was glad she had been able to have fun for a night. The last three years had been constant work and responsibility, and she deserved a night of fun.

Then he noticed the blood.

He looked her over thoroughly, Evelyn making quite a few lewd jokes at him as he ran his hands over her, checking for wounds. It seemed she was unharmed.

“Love, where did all this blood come from?”

“Blood?” Evelyn looked at herself, confused. “Oh, it _is_ blood. I thought it was jam. Sera threw cake at me. You know the little Orlesian cakes? With the icing. They make them look like flowers! How do you think they do that?”

“I don’t know how they do it. But what about the blood?”

“Oh that!” Evelyn laughed, crawling onto his lap until she straddled him. Cullen was both worried and amused by the situation.

“Well, we ran out of wine.”

“I can see that.”

“So we left to get more.”

“A most wise decision.”

“I know! But we found something else instead. I can’t remember what it was. I think Bull said he liked it, though, so we wanted to try it.”

“And then?”

“You’re handsome.” Evelyn ran her hand through his hair. Cullen took the offending hand and kissed it.

“What happened next, love?”

“We…Sera brought the cakes. And…shit. Wait, yeah! We got lost. Cassandra started dropping the cakes behind us. Said she was making a trail. I told her that was a bloody waste of cake. But then Sera started throwing it. She even hit Vivienne! Oh, she was so mad! So then we all started throwing cake at each other. And we kept running, but then we got more lost. Ended up in some weird alley. Then these men came up to us, and I told them they couldn’t have any cake. The big one said he could just lick it off us, since we were covered in it already.”

Cullen’s jaw clenched. If the bastards weren’t dead already, they would be tomorrow.

“So I told ‘em, I said ‘the only one licking cake off me is my fiancé!’ They didn’t like that. Well, my friends liked it, but these arseholes didn’t. So I told ‘em to shove off, and they _really_ didn’t like that. Then they pulled knives on us. Guess they didn’t know who we were. I threw one of my daggers and killed one, and Vivienne started freezing shit. Leliana grabbed a bow off one of ‘em. I even saw Josie fight! She was good!”

Cullen sighed. Only Evelyn Trevelyan could throw a dagger, drunk off her ass, and hit her target. He was honestly impressed, but keeping down the rage that was consuming him took too much of his focus to address anything else.

“So anyway, we killed the bastards, but we were still lost, and one of the Jennys found us. Sent us back the right way. So we came back, and I came to see you!” Evelyn giggled again, poking him on the nose.

Cullen couldn’t help but smile. He was relieved to know that the women had successfully defended themselves, inebriated as they may be, and that the bastards had been slain. Now, he just had to figure out what to do with his very drunk fiancée.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled out the basin in the room and set about heating water on the fire.

“Cullen?”

“Yes, love?”

“I can’t wait to be Lady Rutherford.”

Cullen froze for a moment, overjoyed. He took her in his arms and kissed her, hoping it could convey all he felt for her, before placing another, smaller kiss on her forehead.

“Me either.”


End file.
